Total Drama: Fetish Dungeon
by MrWebCam
Summary: A evil man has started up a new season of TD on the dark web. He has kidnapped 22 girls from the show and forced them in a show where thy try to survive to get 10 million dollars. Force to do compromising challenges and humiliating task to win and survive. Who will win, who will live, and who will escape not sex addicted. Worst of all, the voters of there fate. Will be... You.


**This is a idea that has been swimming in my head for a while and I thought it would be super fun to write and just put out there for the heck of it. I own nothing expect my OCs the rest is own by Fresh TV and CN. Now Enjoy**

The camera feed buzzes to life.

"Hello there internet, and we are coming to you live form a undisclosed location somewhere in a third world country that will not be named. Of a basement of long forgotten... what? A slaughter house maybe... I don't know or care"

The audience who paid to get this little online show on a undisclosed website on the dark web could see in front of them was a man.

He was a man who was 6 feet tall and had comb back brown hair that is slicked back so it was all out of his mostly flawless face, not counting a scar he had on the left side of his face that went over his cheek and lip. His eyes were brown and he is clean shaven. He is wearing a white T-shirt and a leather jacket over it and is in some normal jeans and white sneakers.

"Hello viewers I am Travis Duval, once a man who was on the top hundred of the richest men in the world and currently a known sociopath and a psychopath and a raging sex addict. We are here live in this terrible place to bring you a once in a life time show." He smiles and walks over to a board where there are 42 pictures of several different woman those they all seem very familiar.

"If you recall a while ago, there was this show called Total Drama, it was awesome that eventually turned to not awesome, and there was a cool spin off called the Ridonculous race. Either way the show was cool, fun challenges and most importantly some of the finest babes I have ever seen so, I am my crew have decided to make a show... TOTAL... DRAMA... FETISH DUNGEON."

He gives the camera a dark smile. "Well I can't televise this, since it well... illegal but for those who paid you guys can watch us live over the internet while we have fun with these girls. Me and my crew will bring you the best we can. Let me introduce them."

He walks over "First lets meet my enforcer and the chef of the season... Piglet." Travis goes and shows a man who was easily 7 feet tall and was bulky and very hairy. His long arms were like tree trunks and were covered with hair. He was shirtless showing his muscle body and how hairy it was, he had a leather skirt on and hard boots and finally on his face was a latex pig mask that covered his face expect for a zipper mouth and his blue eyes. "He doesn't talk much and is sort of retarded but hey we love the guy."

He then says "Next we got the lovely Mistress Valentine." He moves over as the camera got a load of a woman who was roughly about 5'8 feet tall with short blond hair in a bowl cut. She has blue eyes and a pierced black lips. She is pale and is very thin with a wide hips and a big bust. She is in a dominatrix outfit with a corset pushing her chest up and leather heeled boots and a nazi german hat on. "She is sort of the keep of peace and the trainer for the girls."

Smiling "Finally we got Herbert our camera man and local TDI stalker who help us find these girls" a hand comes form the side of the screens and waves to the camera. "Hey"

"Anyways we have met the crew now time to learn about the game... you see we are gathering 22 of the girls from TD series, thanks to Herbert and we are going to kidnap them and bring them here where they will compete for there freedom, and maybe lives and of course 10 million dollars cause I have a heart." He says "as the name suggest the challenges will be sex base testing there might and will." He then smirks "but that not the best part... the best part is... YOU GUYS VOTE, here what I mean."

A file appears on scream.

You guys will be allowed to vote for the 22 girls we will kidnap and bring here, so the girls with the most votes will be in the season. (The polls will be on my profile, so vote there)

Then the girls will compete in challenges and the winners of the challenges can not be voted out but the losers can be voted out by you guys by voting who you want out.

Finally you get to vote on there punishment. What do you want done to them and it can be anything. Those usually I will give you 3 to 5 choices for the loser and which ever one you want it will happen. I hope that interest you.

Smirking he finally says. "This show will show, torture, sex, rape, maybe incest. maybe bestiality, bondage, and maybe snuff and so, SO much more. I will be seeing you guys next week where we should have our girls... until next time."

Smirking evilly the show ends with the names of the girls to vote for.

Heather  
Gwen  
Izzy  
Courtney  
Bridgette  
Lindsey  
Beth  
Sadie  
Katie  
Leshawna  
Eva  
Sierra  
Blaineley  
Zoey  
Dawn  
Ann Marie  
Dakota  
Staci  
Jo  
Ella  
Sky  
Jasmine  
Samey  
Amy  
Scarlett  
Sugar  
Sanders  
MacArthur  
Josee  
Carrie  
Kelly  
Taylor  
Crimson  
Tammy  
Jen  
Kitty  
Emma  
Ellody  
Mary  
Stephanie  
Miles  
Laurie

 **Vote on my profile and have fun.**


End file.
